Tell Me Everything
by DarkestAngel8990
Summary: Tell me you love me. Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me everything. A quick one-shot about Blair and Chuck. With a little help from Serena, can they find the answers they need? Can they become what they were meant to be?


"It was all a game, right? We were just going back and forth, Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. It was all lies, tears, and games. No real feelings, no real emotion. Just the game, just the moments of lust; that was all. Tell me I'm dreaming, that I'm not sitting here looking out the window of my room, hoping his limo is down there. Tell me I'm not resisting the urge to jump in a taxi and go to him, just to see him again. Tell me I didn't break up with Nate because I still love him.

Tell me it's just a game.

But wait, he did. He let me sit there, crying, and he told me it was a game. He let me go, and maybe he assumed that I would have stayed with Nate. But Nate and I are no more in love than I am with… Dan Humphrey. Nate was the past, the prince for a girl who thought she needed saving.

I'm not that girl anymore.

Tell me that every time I see a limo, I don't think of him. Tell me that every time I hear that song, the one I danced to, that I don't imagine his shocked expression. Tell me I don't sleep at night and dream of his hands on me. Tell me I'm losing it. Tell me I'm insane.

Tell me I'm not in love with him.

After everything, all the pain and the lies; how can I still long for him? And how can he still be there, like a constant reminder of something we both never understood? How could he do something so great, like give me the perfect prom night; and still shy away from me? Why am I forgiving him? Why am I defending him?

Why am I still in love with him?

There is something more to this relationship than just feelings. I felt it the moment he and I started plotting together again, side by side against a common goal. We were the game, but we were more than that. I am not Blair Waldorf without Chuck Bass. And he isn't Chuck Bass without me. We were meant for this, these games and this life.

We were meant for this life together.

Will I ever get the answers that I need?"

"Maybe you should ask him B." Serena stood in the doorway, watching me carefully. I could see her face in the reflection of the window. "I came here to take you with me, to talk to him. I came here because he lied to you."

I didn't turn to look at Serena, I didn't need too. "What did he lie about this time?"

"It's not just a game for him B. He loves you." Serena stepped forward, her dress flowing around her knees. She was always the ethereal beauty, the angel of the group. Even if I was the one who toed the line and she busted over it. "Come with me B," she said. "You need him just as much as he needs you."

"Tell me I'm making a mistake."

"You aren't B, you really aren't this time." Serena held out her hand. And I don't know why, but I took it. Tell me I'm crazy.

-x-

What posses someone to walk into a situation that could end in pure pain? He was sitting on his balcony, drinking scotch. I wanted to run screaming from the room, but Serena's hand kept me rooted on the spot. Would she hold my hand through it all, as I bared my heart to the one person who kept breaking it? Would she be the courage I lacked when I was at that bar, when I should have made him tell me the truth? "Chuck," I whispered.

Shock. Pure shock came across his face and for a moment I saw what he had become. It wasn't long ago he had to be pulled out of a foreign country, after fleeing my arms, by his lecherous uncle. It wasn't so long ago that he lost it all because of his father's death. It wasn't so long ago that he lost himself in grief. And here he was, staring at me, and although the moment was gone, he knew I had seen it. He was in pain, mourning something that went as deep as his father's death had. Was he mourning me? "What are you doing here Blair?"

Serena let my hand go and look at me for a second, expecting me to flee at the loss of her courage. But I stayed, because he was there in front of me. And I wanted to be with him. She pulled a key from her purse and handed it to him. A strange expression came over Chuck's face and I wondered just what that key opened. "Tell her everything," she whispered, but the wind carried her voice to me. And suddenly I knew; she knew more than I ever imagined. Since he had moved back into the family suite, I had assumed he kept to himself. But I saw the looks between the two. His father may be dead and her mother may be on her way to another husband, but Chuck and Serena had finally become brother and sister. Serena walked back towards me, squeezed my hand, and left me to fight this battle alone.

I could feel his eyes on me; feel his breath even if we were feet apart. In the night light, it almost seemed unreal that he was standing there. That I was standing there with him. "What should you tell me?"

"Everything," he said. He leaned against the banister of his balcony and looked out over the city. His glass of scotch held loosely in his hand. "This key opens the Penthouse suite at the Plaza. It was for you and Nate, to end your perfect night."

"Nate and I are over," I said softly. No need to scream it to the rooftops, everyone should have seen it coming. "Were you responsible for the dress?"

"Yes," he said.

And the votes, he voted for me. He was taking out the ballots, not putting them in. "I'm sorry I accused…"

He held up his hand. "It's fine," he said. "You deserved the perfect night; I was just trying to help."

"What else have you kept from me?" I wanted to hear it, so much I felt like I would jump before being let down again.

Suddenly, there he was in front of me. Strong arms wrapping around my waist. "You said you couldn't give him your answer while you were waiting for mine. You asked me to look deep inside and tell you if this was a game. And I looked deep inside and I lied to you. You wanted your prince, you wanted Nate, and so I gave you him. You should have stayed away from me Blair."

"I can't do that Chuck," I whispered. Tell me I'm a fool.

He pulled me closer until we were sharing the same air. His eyes were on mine, seeing through to every part of me. All those parts that screamed for me to run away, to let him go and to all those parts that told me to kiss him until he stayed. "You were never a fool."

Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm losing my mind. Tell me this isn't real. Tell me I'm not falling in love with him all over again. "Tell me you love me," my mouth said before my mind stopped it.

"Tell me why you're here," he challenged back. "Tell me why you aren't with Nate."

"He isn't you." Tell me you love me. Tell me you need me. Tell me you'll never hurt me again.

His eyes were filled with tears. "I love you Blair," he whispered. "I have loved you since my father's wedding. I don't deserve you."

Tell me it's real. Tell me I'm really standing here, having everything I want handed to me. Tell me he really loves me. "I love you Bass."

"That makes us fools," he said. And I finally had the answer to all my questions.

"Tell me this is real," I whispered.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," he said before he kissed me.

-x-

Arms wrapped around my waist, a heavy force keeping me into bed. I unwrapped myself and got out of bed. Pulling back the curtains to the penthouse suite, I smiled. Tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me this isn't the perfect morning. Tell me this isn't the beginning to the rest of my life. Tell me it's real. Arms snaked around my waist again and kissed trailed down my neck. "Tell me you love me," he whispered in my ear.

"More than I ever knew Bass." I answered back. "Tell me you need me," I challenged.

"Every day, for the rest of my life," he answered. Tell me that isn't another one of his lies. Tell me this is where the hurting ends. Tell me I've finally found it, the happiness I need. Tell me this is the real thing.

My phone went off and I reached for it. Text from Serena: Tell me everything.


End file.
